Cappuccino Deprived
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Dedicated to SutekiKage: A sleepy, and grumpy Daisuke is looking forward for a nice cappuccino to wake him up. Apparently, someone got there first. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Cappuccino Deprived**

Summary: AU – A sleepy, and grumpy Daisuke is looking forward for a nice cappuccino to wake him up. Apparently, someone got there first. ONE-SHOT

---

It was 7:00 AM, which was _not _a good time to bump into the college student, Daisuke. The red head was grumpy, and still half asleep. At least all his friends knew that much. After a cup of cappuccino, Daisuke would be back to his normal, perky self.

Except today was the – no, THE worst day. Daisuke had woken up late yesterday and hadn't been able to get his daily dose of caffeine. He _tried_ pop; didn't work. He _tried_ coffee; didn't work. HE NEEDED A #$!&ING CAPPUCCINO!

Dragging himself down the stairs, he peeked into the kitchen. Nothing odd yet – Wait! Satoshi, Daisuke's blue haired roommate, was sitting at the table in all his glory, holding a mug, with something… light brown… in it…

"Cappuccino…" Daisuke droned, in a zombie-like way.

Not really caring, Satoshi shrugged, saying, "Sorry, I drank the last bit."

"WHAT!" Satoshi didn't wince, or any kind of move that a normal, sensible person would make. **Now**, Daisuke was pissed. No cappuccino yesterday, but no cappuccino today, was appalling! Was the world against him?

"I said, there's no more cappuccino in stock."

'Course, being an obsessed-red-haired-cappuccino-freak, Daisuke didn't believe Satoshi, and proceeded to knock every. Single. Thing. From the counters to the fridge, to the coffee rack, to the cupboards.

"Need cappuccino…" Daisuke whined. "Sato-chan, get me cappuccino…"

Obviously, Daisuke wasn't fully awake because he had called Satoshi, **"Sato-chan."** No one in his or her right mind would call Satoshi, **"Sato-chan."** Nonetheless, he blushed at this. Just as the red head was walking by, in his desperate search for cappuccino, he collapsed. Convenient for him, right on Satoshi happened to be the ideal place. Satoshi sighed, and carried Daisuke up to his room.

When he closed the door, he lingered for a few moments, and heard a moan.

"Sato-chan… Cappuccino…" Daisuke bemoaned from under the blankets.

Still blushing, he left the apartment to go to the coffee shop.

---

HatsuHikari: I appreciate constructive criticism. Oh! By the way, I'd like to take the time to dedicate this to… **FrozenMagicFire**! My friend told me that she loves ice cappuccino, so I decided to make a DNAngel fic based on it! Hope you guys all enjoy this!

Black Rose: This was written by my friend, but since she doesn't have an account, and probably doesn't plan to get one, because she's always busy.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
